


How Toy Story 4 Should Have Ended

by OnceUponanAusten91



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponanAusten91/pseuds/OnceUponanAusten91
Summary: Bonnie is growing up too and makes some difficult decisions about her toys. When Buzz hears what's going to happen, he knows he has to find Woody.
Relationships: Andy Davis & Woody Pride, Bonnie Anderson & Forky, Buzz Lightyear & Woody Pride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	How Toy Story 4 Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I was one of those people who cried when Woody left the rest of the toys to go rescue toys with Bo Peep. I thought it was a fulfilling role for Woody, but did he have to say goodbye to even Buzz forever? I could barely forgive Disney for having Woody give his beloved toys away to Bonnie, reasoning that life moves on, but this was too much. This is not intended to be a fully-fleshed out story nor is it an accurate portrayal of my writing. This is merely a brief summary of events for how I think the movie should have ended. I thought others might appreciate another possibility.

As Bonnie grows up, her toys notice that they’re spending more time in the closet. After she turns twelve, the toys make it back to the fair to reunite with Woody one more time. More toys split up as the years pass. Trixie and Rex are given to Bonnie’s little cousin Stephen, who is obsessed with dinosaurs, and Bonnie’s younger sister keeps Barbie and Ken. Ham and a few of Bonnie’s original toys are sold to another family in a yard sale. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are bought by a retired Little Fisher toy inventor who refurbishes them and keeps them on display with his other collection of toys. He shows them off weekly to his guests and frequently loans them to be on display for anniversary and charity events.  
When Bonnie is grown up and preparing for her gap year, Buzz, Slinky, Jessie, Bullseye, and Forky are the only ones left. Bonnie feels a special bond with the toy that she made and decides to keep him in a memory box to remind herself of the comfort a toy can bring and takes him out periodically. After some thought, Bonnie tracks down Andy’s phone number and offers to give the remaining toys back to Andy. They agree to meet up in three days. Once Buzz hears this news, he knows they have to reunite Woody and Andy. The gang hitchhike on a bus, a truck, and a camper to go retrieve Woody. Woody had enjoyed his time helping other toys but never stopped missing Andy and his friends. When Buzz and the gang finally find Woody, he convinces Bo Peep to come along. She is getting tired as the world becomes crueler and decides that even if they end up in a box, they’d be together and safe. They return to Bonnie in time to be packed up but keep Woody and Bo Peep out of sight so she doesn’t suspect.  
Andy, thirty years old, became a toy developer of Andy Toys and married a children’s author, the only woman he had met who shared his same vivid imagination. He is thrilled to see his toys back and explains to Bonnie that she called at the perfect time. He and his wife were expecting their first child. As the box gets passed over, Woody and Bo Peep slip inside. Tears are in both their eyes as Andy finds Woody. He hugs all the toys and promises to never let them go again. He buys Woody a new voice box, fixes up the other toys, and writes Andy back on them. Having them back inspires him to design some new friends for the gang. When his son is old enough, he passes on the toys to him and later to his daughter. Andy legally ensures the toys will always stay in his family and be passed down for generations to enjoy them.


End file.
